The present disclosure relates to a mechanism for dispensing a web of wrapping material onto a round bale after the bale has been formed in a baling chamber, and to an improved feed mechanism for feeding the wrapping material and controlling the wrapping process.
The wrapping of the large round bales in wrapping materials, such as webs of loose netting, has gained practice to ensure that the bale is maintained compact and cylindrical. The equipment that has been developed for carrying out the wrapping is fairly complex and not fully reliable or easily made. It is desired to minimize the time necessary for wrapping the bale and discharging the wrapped bale from the baler, and in doing so in a reliable manner.